


happy ending

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Football Player Isak, M/M, Massage, Massage Therapist Even, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: So. Here Isak was. Sitting in the reception of the Student Health Centre and waiting for his crush to put his hands all over him. Totally fine.AKA Even's magical hands heal Isak's injured hamstring and soooo much more.





	happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt I got from Evakteket's challenge back in Sept. Friends to Lovers - College/University - Sick Character. It sat in my WIP folder for a long time but here it finally is! Enjoy!
> 
> Oh and just a note to North American readers Isak plays football as in soccer. Can you imagine him actually playing NFL football? Although his butt would look good in those pants. Hmmm

Isak paused in front of the Student Health Centre and reminded himself, _It’s just a massage. No big deal. It’s his job. Totally normal._ He’d been avoiding this appointment with Even, the football team’s athletic trainer, for over a month. But after his last practice, when he couldn’t even run a lap around the field without shooting pain in his hamstring, he had resolved that it had to happen. No matter how awkward it would be. Of course Even wouldn’t be the one making it awkward. He was chill and friendly and professional. Always there to help the team be at their best physically while also cheering them on and lending an ear when things got tough. Which is how Isak had become friendly with Even. Moving to a new city for his first year of university wasn’t easy but he couldn’t pass up the football scholarship. Even was the first person that really welcomed Isak. Made him feel settled when everything seemed so new and different and scary.

“Focus on what you’re happy doing. Like football. That’s why you’re here right. Enjoy that and everything else will come with time. I made it all the way to my 4th year and so can you. And you’ve already made a friend. Me!” Those words were exactly what Isak needed to hear during that first week. But Even offered more than just words. He showed Isak around campus, invited him to parties, introduced him to his friends. Over time they spent more and more time together off the field. Most afternoons they met up and studied at KB together. Drinking too much coffee, bumping hands as they shared a muffin, distracting each other with memes and Youtube videos. One night Even invited Isak over to watch a movie and although they started the movie sitting on opposite ends of the couch, by the end Isak was softly snoring with his head resting on Even’s shoulder. But…every time Isak thought maybe this was something more he reminded himself Even had a girlfriend. And Sonja was everything Isak wasn’t. Outgoing, beautiful, chatty, brilliant, confident. Of course Even loved her. So come November Isak had resigned himself to just being good friends with Even. It was enough compared to the alternative of handling school and football and life all alone.

So. Here Isak was. Sitting in the reception of the Health Centre and waiting for his crush to put his hands all over him. Totally fine.

“Hey Isak! How’s the hamstring?” Isak jumped as Even squeezed his shoulder and looked down at him with a big smile.

“Oh hey. Ya. Not so good. I couldn’t really run last practice without it hurting.” Isak stammered.

“Well we can’t have our star first year not being able to run. I need to see you win that game on Friday.” Even praised as he gave Isak a quick wink. “Come on. Let’s go have a look at that pesky hamstring.”

Even lead Isak down a long hallway and into a small room at the back of the office. The lights were dim and the soft sounds of classical music filled the room. Isak placed his backpack on a chair and stood there awkwardly waiting for Even’s instructions.

“OK. We’ll start with a little assessment to see how bad your injury is. I’m gonna get you to put your foot up here” Even said patting his hand on the massage table. “Let’s start with the leg that doesn’t hurt.”

Isak swung his left foot up onto the table and then proceeded to wobble and almost fall sideways. Balance was not his strong suit.

“Whoa there.” Even rushed forward and placed his hands on Isak’s hips helping to steady him.

 _Fuck_ Isak thought as Even’s hands stayed in place around his hips. “Sor..Sorry.” Isak stammered. “My balance isn’t too great.”

“I see.” Even responded. “Maybe I’ll finally convince you to go to that yoga class with me.”

“Ya…maybe.” Isak smiled as he turned his head to look at Even. To his surprise he did not meet Even’s gaze. Even was instead staring straight down at Isak’s ass. As if Even could sense Isak’s eyes on him his head quickly shot up and his hands pulled away from Isak’s hips.

“Umm OK. Why don’t you lean forward a bit. We’ll see how much the healthy hamstring can stretch so we can compare them.” Even smiled shyly as he stepped to the side.

As Isak leaned forward his thoughts were bouncing around in his head. _Was he just checking me out? Did that just happen? What if he is into me?_

“How does that feel?” Even’s words cut into Isak’s busy thoughts.

“Yup. Good.”

“OK let’s try the other leg now.”

Isak moved to switch legs and Even’s hand was all of a sudden holding Isak’s. “Can’t have you falling over.” Even reassured as he kept a steady grip. Isak smiled shyly. “Thanks.”

“Take it easy now. Big breath in and then stretch forward just until you feel something.”

Isak nodded and then followed Even’s instructions. Big breath in, lean forward. Isak instantly winced as the muscle contracted against the stretch, his hands gripping onto the table tightly.

“OK, OK. That’s enough.” Even exclaimed as he stepped forward and placed one hand on Isak’s back and another under his injured leg. “Just bend your knee slowly. That’s it.” Even comforted Isak as he helped place the injured leg down again.

Isak could feel the heat of Even’s body so close to him, his hands still steadying Isak as he stood up fully. For a moment time seemed to stop as Even’s hands and eyes lingered on Isak’s body. Isak’s own eyes moved up across Even’s chest, which was moving quickly with his breath, up across his plush lips, gently parted, and finally, bravely, up to Even’s eyes. As their eyes met there was a moment. A split second where Isak felt like he could read Even’s thoughts. _I want you._ It seemed as clear as anything else Even had said to him today. _I want you too._ Isak responded in his own mind. An unspoken answer to an unspoken statement.

Then as quickly as the moment began it was gone as Even shook his head a bit and stepped back. “OK ummm…ya…let’s uh…let’s start with you laying on your back and I’ll stretch out that hamstring and then I can do some massage on it. Ummm ok…so I’m gonna leave the room and you can get undressed and ya just uh…lay on your back…under the sheet. Cool?”

Isak stared at an Even he had never seen before. Unsure, nervous, possibly even flustered? What was happening?

“Sure. Sounds good. You’re the expert.” Isak stuttered out as he flashed finger guns at Even.

“OK I’ll give you a few minutes.” Even said as he turned on his heels and exited the room.

 _Finger guns? Seriously Valtersen. What the fuck are you doing?_ Isak stood still for a moment just staring at the back of the closed door. This was turning out to be even more awkward than he had ever imagined. But maybe eventually it would be less awkward and more…interesting? Isak hoped for the latter as he pulled off his t-shirt and toed off his shoes. As he started to unbutton his jeans his stomach dropped. What did Even mean by “get undressed”? Isak had never gotten a massage before. Was he supposed to be completely naked? Why didn’t he google this shit like everyone else probably did? He had to make a decision quickly or Even would walk in on him standing with his pants halfway down. Underwear on seemed safer and if he was wrong Even would tell him. _Yup. Just part of his job. Totally normal._ Isak thought as he crawled onto the massage table. Just as he was placing the sheet on top of him he heard a gentle knock at the door.

“You ready?” Even’s voice seemed a bit more calm now.

“Yup. All good.” Isak replied as he stared up at the ceiling, willing himself to be calm too.

Even entered the room and walked over to a little cabinet. “What kind of essential oil do you like?”

“Ummm…what’s that?” Isak’s eyes darted over to where Even was standing.

“Oh I just add it to the massage oil so it smells really nice. Here, why don’t you close your eyes.”

Isak hesitated but with a reassuring nod from Even he blinked his eyes closed.

Isak could hear Even pulling bottles off the shelf and unscrewing the caps. After the sound of footsteps Isak could feel Even’s presence beside him. In a gentle voice Even asked “Which one do you like better? This one?” Isak’s nose was suddenly filled with the scent of oranges, vanilla, maybe even coffee? A spark of energy reached out to the edges of his body like he was waking up from a deep sleep. “Or this one?” Isak felt like he'd been transported deep into the woods. As he inhaled he could smell pine, rain, earth. This scent had the opposite effect. His body suddenly felt grounded, calm, even peaceful.

“The second one.” Isak quietly answered.

“That’s my favourite one too.”

As Isak continued to lay there with his eyes closed he could hear Even fiddling with the bottles and moving around the room. Isak was learning his senses sure were heightened when he was laying half naked in a room with his crush. After a few moments Isak could tell Even was standing at the foot of the massage table. All of a sudden Isak felt exposed. He knew Even could probably see every line of his body under the thin sheet. _Oh god. Don’t think about that. Don’t think about Even’s eyes all over you._ Isak’s breath held as he waited for Even to do something and just before Isak was about to peek one eye open Even’s hands landed on his feet.

“How are you feeling? Relaxed?” Even questioned as his warm sure hands started to firmly massage Isak’s feet.

“Mmmhmm.” Isak hoped his answer was convincing. In some ways his body did feel relaxed but his brain was definitely not reflecting that.

“Good. You just stay relaxed and I’m going to stretch you a bit. Just let me move your body. You don’t have to do any work.”

“OK. I’ll try.”

Even shifted to the right side of the table and hooked one hand under Isak’s knee. As Isak’s knee started to bend Even folded his thigh up towards his chest. With a skilled hand he also tucked the sheet so Isak would stay covered. As he started to apply pressure down he asked “Is that OK? Too much?”

“No that feels OK. You can go a little further.” Isak said calmly as his internal monologue was saying _You can go SO much further Even._

As Even pressed a bit harder Isak felt his underwear shift and all of a sudden he was acutely aware of how close Even’s hands were to his dick. _Nope. Nope. Not thinking about that. Studying in the library. Doing the dishes. Running laps._ Isak’s mind was searching for something mundane that would take his attention away from the sensation starting to spread across his crotch.

“Now take a deep inhale and then a slow exhale.” Even’s voice seemed closer now and again Isak fought the impulse to open his eyes. Instead he tried to follow the instructions Even had given him. As Isak exhaled slowly Even pressed a bit harder and then reached Isak’s foot into the air. Instantly Isak winced at the sensation shooting through his hamstring.

“A little too much?”

“Uhh ya.” Isak answered as Even eased off the pressure he was applying.

“OK keep taking those deep breaths.”

Even now had one hand cradling the back of Isak’s calf as the other slid down…down…down until it settled on the back of Isak’s upper thigh. Even’s fingers were now essentially cupping the bottom of Isak’s ass and once again Isak was back in an internal struggle of trying to will away the rising heat in his body.

“Big inhale. Slow exhale. You’re doing great.”

Even’s gentle encouraging words forced a small smile from Isak. That encouragement was what Isak had initially fallen for. Well that and his perfectly quaffed hair and 1000 watt smile and sparkling blue eyes and every other part of his body. After a few slow mindful breaths Even released Isak’s leg down and tugged a bit on the sheet so if laid evenly across Isak’s body again.

“OK I have an idea of what’s wrong now. We should have you back to normal after just a few treatments. Mainly it’s just a muscle spasm that’s continuing to contract. We’ll start today just with some massage to try and coax the muscles to relax. Sound good?”

“Yup. Whatever you say boss.” Isak was sure that was the hundredth awkward comment he’d made since he walked into the Health Centre.

“I’ll get you to flip over on your front now.” Even said as he stood to the side of the table and lifted the sheet off of Isak. Isak felt completely exposed and tried to turn over as quickly as possible. Once Isak was settled Even laid the thin sheet down again and folded it up so Isak’s legs were uncovered.

Isak stared down at the floor through the opening in the padded face pillow. He could see Even’s feet moving around the space and he could hear him getting the oil ready.

After a few moments Even’s warm hands were on Isak’s feet again. “You seemed to relax quite a bit when I massaged your feet before so I’ll start there.”

Isak hummed a response. He had to admit if the furthest he ever got with Even was receiving amazing foot massages he wouldn’t complain.

Over time Even’s hands moved up across his ankles, over his calves, his knees, his thighs. As relaxing and soothing as Even’s hands were the higher he rose up Isak’s legs the higher Isak’s temperature seemed to rise too.

After working on Isak’s thighs for quite a while Even circled his hands in broad strokes, seeming to wipe away any last tension. With each sweep of his hand though his fingers inched closer and closer to Isak’s ass. Closer and closer to the barrier his underwear and the sheet were creating.

After the consistent movement of Even’s hands for so long the sudden stillness made Isak tense just a bit. Even seemed to be hesitating. Isak fought the urge to peek behind him and see what had made Even pause.

“Umm it’d be really good if I could massage your glutes too as the hamstring inserts just underneath them and that’s probably where the muscle spasm is originating from so umm…” Flustered Even seemed to be back and Isak’s head was reeling again.

“Umm…do you mind taking your underwear off?”

“Oh…OH” Isak responded, a little in shock at the fact that his fantasy was all starting to happen. “Ya…I wasn’t sure before so I just left them on. First time getting a massage and all that. Sure…umm just a sec.” Isak reached back and started to push the waistband of his underwear down. Awkwardly squirming around he could feel his face going red. Once he got his underwear over his bum he realized he couldn’t reach back far enough to slide them down his legs. Before he could figure out what to do though he felt another set of hands replace his own.

“It’s OK. I’ve got it.” And with that Even was pulling Isak’s underwear off his legs. Next he pulled on the sheet so it was again covering Isak’s legs. Isak tried to settle himself but noticed it was a lot harder to lie on your stomach when your dick was starting to chub up. _No no no_ he thought as his mind returned to studying and doing the dishes and running laps. The fact that Even was now moving the sheet to one side to reveal Isak’s right butt cheek was not helping the situation. As Even gently tucked the sheet in between Isak’s cheeks Isak’s hands gripped onto the bed. He could hear Even applying more oil on his hands and then they were on him. Those big warm soothing hands. It was one thing to have those hands massaging his feet but a totally different thing on his ass. _Fuck._

Even’s hands started to massage Isak’s outer hip. _OK OK this is fine_ Isak repeated to himself. But soon those big hands were moving further and further inward. Sweeping low where Isak’s ass melded into his thigh, dipping into the curve of his lower back, pressing into the centre of his glutes. And every so often Even’s long fingers would graze ever so lightly along Isak’s crack while he pushed with his palm deeply into Isak’s tight muscles.

 _Torture. This is what pure torture is._ Isak thought as he fought the impulse to rock his hips up into the pressure. When he felt like he was about to lose that battle Even stepped away. Isak took a deep breathe. _OK you survived. All good._

But of course Even, ever the professional, had just stepped around the table to offer the same service to Isak’s other cheek. As he shifted the sheet and tucked it in between Isak’s cheeks again Isak took another deep breath.

“You good down there? I know this can be pretty intense but you’re doing great.” Isak simply nodded his head, not trusting the sounds that might spill out of his mouth if he opened it. And then the routine started again. Even’s big hands on him. Isak fighting through the ever rising heat in his body. His hands gripping the table. His thoughts whirling around in his head. His hips instinctively rocking, his lips parting to let out a soft moan. _Shit. Shit shit shit._ Isak thought as he realized that moan had actually escaped his lips, that he could no longer fight the movement of his hips, that his dick was now fully hard underneath him. He froze for a moment but Even continued moving his hands. Isak tracked them along his skin and realized they were moving closer and closer to forbidden areas. Centimetre by centimetre Even’s fingers reached further into the dip between Isak’s plump cheeks.

 _This…this must be a dream_ Isak rationalized as he resumed the slight rocking of his hips, allowing his lips to part now, panting out breaths while Even’s hands danced along his body.

“Isak…Isak is this OK?” Even said as if he was in a trance, completely taken in by what he was seeing.

Isak simply nodded his head quickly but then Even’s hands stopped.

“I need to hear you say yes Isak. I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“Yes…yes Even keep going. Please.” Isak responded as he pushed his hips back up searching for the movement of Even’s hands again. And with that reassurance Even reached over to remove the sheet completely. It fluttered to the floor as Isak felt Even kissing slowly up his back. Isak’s hand reached out to touch Even and to his surprise his hand landed right on Even’s crotch. Even moaned as Isak’s hand gripped around his hard length.

“Fuck you’re so hard”

“Of course I am. I’ve been hard since you first laid down on the table. Fuck you’re so hot Isak.”

Isak lifted his head to look back at Even, he needed to know this was actually happening. Even instantly leaned forward and brought their lips together. It was messy. All teeth and tongue and want and desperation. Isak moved to roll on his side, searching for more contact. “No stop. I want to eat your ass. Fuck I’ve dreamed of that ass for so long. Is that OK? Can I eat you out?” Even almost pleaded between kisses.

“Yes yes. Fuck yes.” Isak responded, letting his desperation show in all it’s glory.

Even moved back down the table, too far now for Isak to touch him. But the moment Even grazed his fingers along the cleft of Isak’s ass he was glad he wan’t holding Even’s cock anymore because his hands instinctively squeezed into tight fists. The sensation radiated a pulse of energy through his entire body. How was he going to survive this if even the lightest touch from Even had him holding on for dear life. But his body had another plan. Isak’s hips pressed back again searching for more contact.

Even’s oil slicked fingers easily slid between Isak’s cheeks. He followed a path down across Isak’s puckered hole, pressing gently on his perineum, and then fondling his heavy balls before spreading his cheeks apart.

“Oh fuck” Even sighed out as he paused to take in the sight of Isak. If Isak felt exposed before that was nothing compared to this. But…it felt so right at the same time. Isak moaned Even’s name, a plea to go further, to take anything he wanted.

Even responded by letting his tongue follow the same path his fingers had a moment ago. Isak almost lost it right there. His hard cock leaking on the massage table below him. “Again” he moaned out. Even complied but this time he paused to dip further into Isak’s perfect pucker. Isak’s hips rose to meet the pressure.

A muffled “Mmm…you like that?” met Isak’s ears.

“Yes yes yes.” Isak chanted as he pushed his hips back again.

“Can you get up on your knees?” Even asked as he slid his hands under Isak’s hips, helping him to rise up.

Isak pulled his knees underneath him and pushed up onto his elbows. Peeking back through his legs he watched as Even straddled the table, shuffling forward to again spread Isak’s cheeks. “So perfect” he sighed out before diving his tongue into Isak’s hole once again.

Isak knew his ass made boys, and girls, turn their heads sometimes but he’d never had someone feast on it the way Even was. His lips were so soft against Isak’s skin, his tongue exploring areas Isak could never reach, and the way he moaned into Isak’s hole. Like he was eating the most delectable dessert he’d ever had. All of it made Isak light headed, floating within this real life dream.

Isak started to notice Even’s hips rocking on the table, his hard on straining against the zipper of his jeans. Isak tried to reach it but it was too far away. As much as Isak wanted to stay here forever just having Even lick and suck and kiss his hole he also needed, desperately needed, to feel Even’s cock in his mouth.

“I want…” Isak keened as Even sucked hard on his hole and slid his tongue inside him “Fuck! I want your cock…in my mouth. I need it in my mouth.”

Even let out a deep moan behind Isak and then licked from his balls to his puffy hole once more.

“I can’t say no to that. Your mouth is the other thing I’ve been dreaming about for weeks.” Even said as he stood up and walked around the front of the massage table.

As he came into view Isak was reminded that Even was still fully clothed. He felt so dirty propped up on on all fours naked and exposed. But dirty was good. Especially as Even cupped Isak’s face and brought their lips together. This time their kisses were slower. Exploring each other. Tasting. Savouring. Isak would be naked in front of Even all the time if this is what happened when he was.

Eventually Even pulled away, removed his t-shirt, and unbuttoned his fly. Before he could push his jeans down his legs Isak had his mouth on Even’s cock.

“Oh god” Even stumbled back a bit but Isak’s hand reached around to his ass and pulled him forward again.

Even’s cock felt heavenly in Isak’s mouth. Thick and long and ever so slightly curved to the right. Again and again Isak sucked it deep into his throat before pulling back and almost letting it fall out. The sound of him slurping up and down Even’s cock filled the room. This was his delectable treat.

Even stuttered a mix of “Isak” and “Fuck” and “So good” over and over. His hands combed through Isak’s curls as he tried to keep his feet steady. Isak sucked Even to the back of his throat and paused for 1, 2, 3 seconds and then he swallowed along the length. Even’s fingers tightened around Isak’s curls. “Oh my god your mouth. Oh god it’s better than I ever imagined.”

Even’s hands slid down Isak’s back now as he leaned forward. The movement forced his cock deeper into Isak’s mouth which Isak was not complaining about. Isak savoured the feeling of being full of Even’s cock. And then an electric shock raced through his body as Even slid his fingers between Isak’s cheeks and tapped at his hole. Isak moaned around Even’s cock and pressed his hips back.

“Oh fuck Isak. I want to fuck you. Can I fuck you? Oh god I’ve wanted to for so long.” Even whined as he slid a long middle finger inside Isak.

Isak instantly pulled back and let Even’s heavy, slick cock drop from his mouth. “Yes…yes I want you inside me.” Isak whimpered as he nuzzled his face into the scratchy blonde hair covering Even’s crotch.

“Lay on your back beautiful.” Isak flipped over on the table and turned his head to see where Even had gone. After opening a cupboard and pulling something out Even returned.

“You keep condoms in here? Do you do this often?” Isak laughed.

“No. Fuck no. But when you made your appointment I thought better be ready just in case.” Even waggled his eyebrows at Isak as he rolled the condom on and slicked it up with the massage oil.

Isak laughed gently. That tiny moment of humour reminded Isak that this was Even. The Even he had been falling in love with for months. Yes love. Isak couldn’t explain the feeling coursing through his body any other way. The lust and electricity was there of course but underneath it all was the trust and warmth and connection he’d been building with Even since that first day on the football field.

“Turn this way” Even guided Isak’s hips to the side of the table. Dropping to his knees he buried his tongue inside Isak one more time. Isak arched his back and let his head drop off the table. “Even” he sighed out.

“You ready?” Even asked as he stood up, gently teasing the head of his slick cock against Isak’s hole. Isak met his eyes and smiled. “Ready. So ready.”

Isak gripped the side of the table as Even pushed forward. The head of his cock finally breaching the tight rim of Isak’s hole. “More” Isak whined again and again. Even let out deep guttural moans as he slid in deeper and deeper.

“Oh god. Oh god you feel so good. Fuck. Isak.” Even leaned forward and slid his hand behind Isak’s head, pulling him up, their foreheads connecting. They panted out breaths in between sloppy kisses as Even started to move his hips slowly. Pulling back until just the head of his cock was squeezed inside Isak’s tight hole and then pressing back in each delectable inch.

“Faster” Isak whimpered desperately while pressing his heels into Even’s ass, trying to guide the rhythm that he suddenly needed. Even responded immediately and Isak clung to Even’s neck as he pounded into him.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!” Isak could feel a white hot heat surging within him. His hand reached for his cock but Even was faster. “Oh god Even. Oh god yes.” Isak moaned as he felt Even’s big hand stroke perfectly up and down his straining cock.

“Fuck Isak. Are you close. I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum inside you.”

“Yes. Yes. Fuck me Even. Oh god yes!” Isak’s head dropped back as he started to shoot all over his chest. Even’s hand was relentless, prolonging Isak’s orgasm with every swift stroke.

“Fuck. Fuck you’re so hot. Oh fuck Isak!” Even’s hand finally released Isak’s cock as he fell forward, his hips slamming into Isak and then stuttering, his face radiating a look of pure bliss. Isak was in heaven watching Even cum.

“Ya baby. Fuck Even you’re so beautiful.” Isak pulled Even towards him, needing his lips on him now. They panted through kiss after kiss. Slowly but surely floating down from their high.

Isak wrapped his legs tightly around Even’s hips when eventually Even collapsed completely on top of him. “You OK there?” Isak laughed softly.

“Umm no. I just fucked the hottest person I’ve ever met. I am not OK.” Was Even’s muffled response as he nuzzled into Isak’s neck. Isak smiled as he softly kissed Even’s temple.

Suddenly their postcoital bliss was interrupted by a gentle knocking at the door.

“Fuck” Even whispered before responding to whoever had the worst timing ever. “Just a sec.”

“Sorry sorry sorry.” Even whispered as he pulled out of Isak. His eyes darted around the room as he removed the condom as carefully as he could and threw it in the garbage. Zipping up his jeans he reached for his t-shirt and quickly put it on. Isak watched him take one step toward the door and then stop. Reaching down he grabbed the sheet and threw it at Isak and repeated one more “Sorry”.

Isak just laughed softly and placed the sheet overtop of himself. Even grabbed the doorknob and took a deep breath before opening the door just a crack.

Isak could hear someone on the other side apologizing for disturbing him and then mentioning that Even’s next client had been waiting for 20 min.

“Ok. Yup I’ll be right out.” Even said quickly as he closed the door again. Turning around and leaning back he let out a sigh of relief.

Isak smiled. “So is this what they call a happy ending?”

Even’s head shot up. “Oh my god I’ve become a stereotype.”

Isak chuckled as he started to sit up and swing his legs off the side of the table. Even grabbed a towel and cleaned Isak’s chest. “I have another client and all I want to do is take you home and do this all again.”

“Text me when you’re done and I think that could be arranged.” Isak gave Even a quick kiss and then hopped off the table. As he dressed he could feel Even’s eyes on him. When he turned around he knew Even had been staring at his ass just by the line of his gaze…and the blush that was creeping across Even’s face.

“I’ll walk you out.” Even offered after one last blissful kiss behind closed doors. Their fingers danced between them as they walked down the hallway, a knowing smirk on their faces.

All that playfulness though was wiped away the moment they found the head football coach sitting in the waiting room.

“Oh hey coach!” Isak said nervously.

“Hey boys! How’s it going? Oh were you working on Isak’s hamstring Even?”

“Ya…Ya!” Even stuttered out, Isak’s injured hamstring long forgotten. “Yup working on that hamstring. That’s what we were doing.”

“Oh good. How’s it feeling Isak?”

Isak bent his knee and then straightened it, testing out the injured muscle. Surprisingly he didn’t feel it pull at all. “Good. Ya really good.”

“Great! Our Even sure is a magician.” Isak’s coach praised as he patted Even on the back.

“He sure is.” Isak agreed before locking eyes with Even. “He’s just got a way with his hands. Makes my whole body feel good.”

Even coughed suddenly, his eyes wide.

“You OK there son?” The coach asked with a look of concern on his face.

“Yup…yup just need some water.” Even replied, taking a step towards the front desk.

Isak laughed to himself as he joined Even and mouthed the word “Sorry”. Even just shook his head and smiled.

“I guess I should let you go. I’ll see you…later.” Isak said, suddenly a bit hesitant.

“I think the original offer was right after I was done work.” Even reminded Isak.

“Oh ya. That’ll do I guess.” Regaining his confidence Isak’s fingers grazed Even’s one more time, a little electric shock pulsing through their bodies at just the faintest touch. Isak started to walk backwards towards the front door, not wanting to take his eyes off of this beautiful creature. He was rewarded with a quick goodbye wink just as he pushed the door open.

Walking back into the world everything felt different. Lighter, fresher, brighter. Isak took a few steps and then couldn’t help but breaking out into a light jog. His hamstring and his spirit healed by a magician named Even.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I thought I'd add this "perfect" manip that my friend KT created that helped inspire this fic. Love you KT!
> 
>  


End file.
